


Smut Monday, April 2020: Make What Up to Me?

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Submissive Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Sakura's attempt to make sweets leads to some sweet coupling between herself and her husband. AU, Itachi is not wanted and works for ANBU, and Sakura works long hours at the hospital. They are married.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Smut Monday, April 2020: Make What Up to Me?

“Dammit! Why won’t you work?! No, don’t—ugh!”   
Itachi was a bit surprised as he carefully took off his shoes and locked the front door before hanging his keys on the hook, all the while listening to Sakura’s desperate complaints from the kitchen. Was she trying a new recipe that just wasn’t working?   
“No, no! Don’t burn, please don’t burn. OUCH!”

He entered the kitchen quickly, coming to Sakura’s aid. It was a mess, flour strewn everywhere, sugar and soy sauce decorating the counter near the stove. He could smell burning sugar as well, the acrid-salty-sweet aroma making his nose tingle a little.  
Sakura stood at the stove, sucking her thumb hard and looking like she was about to start crying. When she looked up and saw him, it was as though the sight of him allowed the damn within to burst, and she started crying freely. 

“Itachi! I didn’t realize what time it was, I’m so sorry, I’ll start cleaning up, I—”  
He crossed the kitchen and got an ice cube from the freezer, then turned to her, taking her injured hand and pressing the ice directly onto the burn on her thumb. Her breath hitched at both his kindness and the cold.   
“There. Is that better?”

Sakura nodded, looking up at him but not quite meeting his eyes.   
“What were you trying to make?” he asked, a little bemusement in his voice as he looked at the kitchen.   
“Mitarashi Kushi Dango,” she replied, sighing forlornly. “I wanted to surprise you, but I’ve never used this recipe before, and the flour wouldn’t mix right, and I set the sauce too high and it burned. I’m out of soy sauce now and its just a mess. I’m sorry.”  
Itachi was a little surprised and curious at this. Sakura rarely tried new recipes alone and then introduced them to him straight away. She and her friend Ino often tried the recipes before they used them to feed their respective families, to weed out any errors. 

“Why? We could have gone out for dango if you wanted it.”  
Sakura cried a little more but stayed relatively calm. Her weariness was strong and seemed overwhelming. “Because of yesterday. I felt bad.”  
Itachi frowned, thinking for a moment. They hadn’t fought the day before. They had hardly seen each other, as Anbu had meetings and training all day, and tehre was a rush of accidents that caused Sakura and other emergency room doctors to work overtime. Sakura wasn’t home when he returned, and he barely took notice when she finally got to bed, simply curling himself around her small frame. It wasn’t the worst day he’d ever had, but—ah. 

Itachi smiled gently and kissed her forehead.   
“Yesterday was my birthday, and you feel guilty because you forgot?”  
She nodded meekly, and he felt both amused and loved. 

“Darling, I deeply appreciate your efforts in making my birthday special every year. However, you didn’t have to make up yesterday to me. People forget, and you’re a person. I don’t hold it personally against you that you’re not perfect. You also had a very busy day, and so had I. I doubt either one of us would have been up to doing much, even if we had both gotten home before midnight.”  
She sniffed a little and he pulled one arm away from her, reaching for the paper towels and grabbing her one so she could blow her nose and wipe off her face. 

“Its just… you’ve had such a difficult life and I don’t want you to feel alone anymore. Not like you were. I want you to be happy about living again.”  
Itachi was surprised and warmed by her care for him, her concern for his emotional wellbeing making him feel warm and soft, safe.   
“I appreciate the concern, but my wife making a simple mistake is not something to hold against her, especially for something so small as a day. I’ve had much worse birthdays besides this one, and I’m not at all upset at you. If you want me to, I forgive you.”

She leaned into his chest, and he felt her smile against his breastbone. After a few moments, she excused herself to the bathroom, and he began cleaning up the mess she had made. By the time she was back, he had swept the floor and was pouring water in the burned sugar mess at the bottom of the pot.   
“If we let it soak overnight, it should break down fine. I don’t have any meetings until later in the afternoon,” he explained, “so I’ll just do the dishes tomorrow morning.”  
“I could order us some takeout, if you want?” Sakura suggested, holding up her cell phone. 

“I’m not hungry at the moment, exactly.”   
“Oh?” She said, looking up at him with curiosity.  
He crossed the room in response, gripping her around the waist and lifting her. In response, she smiled and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist.   
“In a different kind of mood, eh?” Sakura said, leaning down to kiss him as her arms settled around his shoulders. He kissed her back and carefully carried her into their bedroom, making sure not to crash into anything on the way. 

She was trying to pull his shirt loose and kissing his neck when they entered the room. He gently placed her on the bed, pushing her away slowly until she lay on the bed, not touching him.  
Sakura watched Itachi, confused, as he walked to the closet and pulled out one of the ties hanging neatly on the inside of the door. He kept them there for the occasional need for them, such as funerals. He then turned and walked back, sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned on her side to face him and cocked her hips a little, towards him.  
“What do you have there?” she said, even though she knew what the cloth item was. “What do you have in mind?”  
“There’s something I want to try. I suspect it can increase one’s sensitivity to touches, feelings.”  
Sakura saw where Itachi was going and looked up at him coquettishly. “You want me to wear a blindfold?”  
“Only if you trust me.”

She pulled off her shirt and turned around on the bed, letting him tie the tie around her eyes gently.   
He unsnapped and removed her bra, then guided her gently so that she was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, her upper shoulders and neck supported by piled up pillows so that her upper body was at a slight incline.   
Itachi leaned over her, kissing her on the mouth and licking her lips gently until she opened her mouth, her own tongue meeting his. He leaned into the kiss, and within several minutes, Sakura was gasping, nipples tight and hard. He turned his face down towards her chest, breaking the kiss. Sakura sighed and arched her back upwards.   
“Hold still,” he told her quietly, one hand firmly gripping one of her breasts, squeezing. She nodded and tilted her head back into the pillows. Itachi smiled, satisfied with her submissiveness, and leaned down, tongue darting out of his mouth and barely ghosting over Sakura’s nipple. She whimpered, and he began kneading her breasts with both hands this time, alternating between nipples with his mouth but still barely touching her with his tongue and lips. 

“Itachi,” Sakura whimpered. “I feel so… so much more. Ah!”  
“You’re more sensitive, it appears. I’ve hardly touched your lovely body,” he chuckled. “Lay back and enjoy, my love.”  
With that, he proceeded to use his mouth and hands to massage and pleasure here. He rubbed her hands and gently kissed and nipped the tips, murmuring about how wonderfully talented she was with them, making Sakura tingle between her legs. He moved down her body, pulling her shorts and panties down, and chuckled at the goosepimples across her navel and down her legs. It was wonderful to see her this way, all the concerns of the world whisked away with his attentions. 

He stood suddenly, pulling off his clothes. Then, he moved to the foot of the bed, so he could see between Sakura’s legs.   
“Touch yourself for me, please.”  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, unsure of where he was standing, and then pulled her knees into a crooked position, pointing up towards the ceiling. She planted her feet against the bed and reached down between her legs, fingertips touching moisture. Unbeknownst to her, Itachi’s eyes focused on her movement, and he began stroking his half hard cock.   
Sakura kept masturbating for him, alternating between massaging her clit and pushing her dexterous digits into her hot, tight canal. Itachi kept stroking himself, losing himself in the delectable image of Sakura pleasuring herself. 

Then, Sakura started moaning, loud and hard. Itachi jerked himself for a couple more minutes, then couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. He climbed on the bed and pulled Sakura’s hand from her clit and wet canal, briefly licking her wetness from her fingers, causing her to twitch and moan. Itachi pushed his hips forward gently, guiding his cock to rub against Sakura’s slit. When the head of his cock touched her clit, it throbbed, and Sakura was thrown into a sudden orgasm. She screamed and writhed under him, moving without abandon. 

Itachi watched her, stroking her with his cock. As she came down, he moved, lifting the tie off her face so he could see the pleasure in her green eyes. As she returned to earth, to Itachi and the bed, she smiled and arched her hips at him, silent encouragement. 

Itachi pushed his hips forward, entering her tight, wet pussy in one swift thrust. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips, making him smile. He sighed in pleasure and began moving his hips back and forth, quick and hard. He wasn’t going to last long.   
When he came, he nearly blacked out, and collapsed upon his wife. She smiled in pleasure and exhaustion and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.   
He eventually pulled away, and gently pulled the blankets up and around them, tucking himself and his lover in comfortably. He laid down next to his wife and they slept for a little while, content in their closeness. 

An hour or so later, Itachi opened his eyes as he felt his wife tie something around his face, over his eyes.   
“Round two?” Sakura suggested sexily.


End file.
